petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page
What are your thoughts on a big friendly main-categories and main-pages listing with a few extra boxes and links, after the style of harry potter's wiki? -Steve and Jock 19:41, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Potter/Diabetes Yes, because once people find themselves here, they are in the same situation as on either FDMB or canine message board--either new to diabetes or experienceing some type of problem with it and are looking for answers. Once they enter the wiki, they can then have a look at where they want to go--getting them not to feel intimidated and to come in is important. We hope 20:32, 25 Nov 2005 (UTC) Kathy Comments coming I will have comments for you. I don't have time right now. (I had to log in separately to be "registered" on this page. Odd.) Venita 13:32, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Email on its way to you Venita 00:44, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Got it, good feedback on links, will do most of these. What about the color? And do you have a picture of any other diabetic creature that might replace or complement Jock? He's already got a photo in the corner... --Steve and Jock 17:29, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::The bright blue (in the first try) wouldn't be my first choice (I'm more into subtle colors; bright colors give me a headache) but I don't plan to spend alot of time on the main page. (I like the 2nd color better.) I don't have a digital camera to take a picture of Max. I once had a scanner and scanned a picture of him into Word that I will send you by email if you can do anything with it (it's got the "bright eyes" look). I'd love to see him here everyday. Otherwise, maybe there are others who have contributed here, like Julie or Martha that have a picture you can use. (I see noe that you have requested that on your second try and I think a revolving picture is a great idea. It might generate some interest in the site. I'll think about posting a request on the community Board this weekend.) I'll look at your 2nd try later tonight or tomorrow. Venita 21:44, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Bingo! We hope 15:25, 22 January 2006 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Blocking_policy All users can post block requests at Administrators' noticeboard/Incidents or the other venues listed below. This can result in quick action where credible evidence of policy violations is provided; however, admins are never obligated to place a block. Excessive reverts Main articles: Wikipedia:three revert rule, and [[]], and [[]], and [[]], and [[]] Report at Administrators' noticeboard - 3RR Sysops may block users who violate the three revert rule. Where multiple parties violate the rule, sysops will treat all sides equally. This has been revert #3 for the Main Page--same IP# each time. :Thanks for pointing it out, Kathy! Yes, this person is on notice for blocking as of now, and I've mentioned it on their talk page. You, Venita, and I have each had to revert a strange edit of the front page, so you're right 3 times is enough to block. I am assuming good faith for one more try, then they're out. Anonymous user at User:67.15.179.13, you are requested to contribute positively to the wiki or just sit back and read. One more change of the main page will get you blocked. --Steve and Jock 18:28, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Block Time We hope 17:38, 24 January 2006 (UTC) This is Main Page Reversion #4--was changed by mystery IP # about 30 minutes ago. Am requesting that you block the IP #, Steve. Reason and civility don't seem to help here. :Done ----Steve and Jock 17:55, 24 January 2006 (UTC) :P.S. I also want to thank you for tracking down the ISP, Kathy. I've sent notice to the admins of that network. Still awaiting a non-automated response. -steve We hope 18:20, 24 January 2006 (UTC) No problem--it became a force of habit because of helping out with the people who need beef & pork insulins. There have been ones with strange vendettas against the former operator of the website. One person went far enough to "re-invent" herself--as a "man" called Joe Davies. She hid out under a hotmail address and disguised her true name a bit on Google MHD, but she could not conceal her IP#. A little "detective work" proved that Joe Davies=Marilyn M. (will not post her real name here). Her "problem" went back many years--to the old CompuServe Diabetes Forum. She had some sort of problem with the admin of it and followed him to his new website, harassing all the way as "Joe Davies". Kathy ::Good stuff, Kathy! Here's the semi-human reply I just finally got: ::Dear Sir or Madam, ::We appreciate you bringing this to our attention. This issue is currently being investigated. Due to privacy policies we will most likely not be able to provide you with information regarding the outcome of our investigation. ::-- ::Regards, ::Abuse Team ::Everyones Internet ::EV1Servers.net We hope 19:17, 24 January 2006 (UTC) I'd be for declaring the Main Wiki Page a Protected Page as per Wikipedia's protected pages, giving only admins the right to alter it. My belief is that re the main page of anyone's wiki, only those who are admins should have the right to change it. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Protected_page This leaves the contribution ability of anonymous users, but insures that the main page remains as all registered users agree. Kathy :If you look at the source of the bottom of the main page, you'll see the general advice not to protect the main page, as a Wikicities policy. Here's the argument: http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Help:Main_Page As you can see, it's frequently suggested, and in very large wikis, the Main Page is protected. But in most it's recommended not to. What we can do is if our anonymous vandal returns, temporarily protect the page to discourage repeated vandalism. But no need to overreact just yet. Reverting Main Page--With Temp Links We hope 20:24, 3 February 2006 (UTC) Had seen Steve the Younger made temporary changes re: adding other help links with FDMB down. His last revision, however, did not come through. We were left with the main page prior to the meltdown at FDMB. Sooo--I've made the "switch" in favor of links to other websites where people can get needed help until FDMB is up & running once more. Kathy New Main Page With the newest rev of MediaWiki, our main page looks crappy in Firefox 1.5. Since the html was really complex and awful, I solicited help from http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sannse and she was kind enough to clean up the code. With some further changes, I can now present the cleaned-up and fixed-up New_Main_Page. It shouldn't look much different, unless you're on FF1.5. But the code is less than half the length and much easier to fix up. If no problems with this it will replace the Main Page shortly. Comments and fixes solicited. Cheers, --Steve and Jock 23:36, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Forms of Address "Dr. Suzy Cue, DVM" is incorrect. It's "Suzy Cue, DVM" or (less commonly) it's "Dr. Suzy Cue," but it's not "Dr. Suzy Cue, DVM." Just look at how the DVMs you've cited refer to themselves on their own websites. Or here's a typical style guide: http://www.umw.edu/policies/style_guide/protocol__forms_address/default.php. :Ok thanks. Fixed --Steve Keto-diastix strips What is the result of the strips being used over the 6 month life. I have been checking my dog and lately the strips are showing negative. I don't remember how long I have had the strips but it can be around 6 months. --Jerry Cullen 15:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC)jerry cuulen